Lorien Legacies: The Fall of Five
by KayKay06
Summary: This is the book after The Rise of Nine written my way. Suggestions wanted! hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've decided that Im going to write the Fall of Five my way. I will probably fail so yea. **

John/Fours POV

"I don't know what to do." I say quietly. I am out on a walk with Eight just because I need to talk to him about Sarah and Six and he needs some advice with Marina.

"I don't understand how you can be in love with two girls at the same time." He replies. I sigh and watch my breath turn frosty in the cold weather. Eight looks at me. His expression is filled with exhaustion and sympathy. Henri usually looked at me like that. I shiver at the thought. We have stopped walking and I am leaning against a tree. I finally speak up, disrupting the few minutes of silence that had past.

"There both so great, you know. And even if I did love Six more, I can't just drop Sarah. Not after all she's done and gone through for us."

"But six _is_ Loric, John, Sarah isn't."

I didn't answer. I loved Sarah but I'm always thinking about Six. I don't want to talk about it anymore and im sure it shows. Eight sees my expression and uses this as a chance to lighten the mood.

"Maybe Nine would know, him being the ladies man and all." He jokes. I open my mouth to laugh but don't get the chance. I'm suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into a tree. I Scream in pain as a hit a tree and hear the sound of my bones crunching. My vision is blurry but I catch a glimpse of eight being tackled. Bernie Kosar has turned into something, though I cant tell what, and is taking out several Mogs at once. I see Eight on the ground rolling around in pain. _How could we have not seen them coming? _My vision is getting blurrier and I see BK turn back to beagle form and limps to me. I feel his wet nose against my face.

_John? Are you all right? _ He asks me.

"Go…get…the others." I manage to spill out.

And then I am pulled into darkness.

Six's POV

"I'm sure their talking about you Marina." I say as I look at her worried face. She blushes and then says "But don't you think they should be out back by now?"

Suddenly Ella and Nine both jump off of the hotel bed they were sitting on. Ella speaks up first.

"Four's not responding to anything I say!" Panic rushes over me. _Not John… _

Sarah is speechless but I don't have time to say anything to her. We all turn freeze at the sound of scraping at that door. Nine and I both rush to the door at the same time. Ella is standing behind Marina and is deep in concentration. She must be trying to communicate with John and Eight. I swing open the door and am about to swing my knife at whatever it is but nine stops me. Its BK.  
"BK, where are they?" A few seconds pass and he looks at us all. Marina, Sarah, and Ella have made their way to the door by this point.  
"We have to hurry before more Mogs come, BK says he's already killed the ones that attacked but there's no telling when the next group will be here, or how many they'll be." His face is filled with excitement and worry at the same time. I would nod but I'm already grabbing a gun and a knife and am running out the door. _If anything happens to John… _

**You Like? Eh? Tell me in reviews! Tips please! Hope you enjoyed. Also if you want something to happen in the story, tell me and I might put it in….**

**Six+Four? Sarah+Four? **

**Tell me! **

_**-Keep calm and don't get caught by the Mogs- **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. Sorry for the last one being short I just wanted to get started and post it already. **

**Seven/Marina's POV **

"Ella come on!" I say as I race out the door after Six.

"Wait! It's Eight! He's hurt! But he's alive! He says that John isn't moving though."

Relief rushes through me knowing that Eight was alright. But John, he wasn't dead, yet. Ella runs towards me and before I turn around I see that Sarah is coming and Nine is trailing behind her. I run outside leaving the others behind. I guess BK was up with Six. We all run out of the hotel, not caring if people see us with our weapons. I emerge into the woods running where the wind is taking me as Six would say. I pushed that away, no time to think about wise sayings. I finally see Eight and Four. Six is just getting there. Eight is sitting against a tree holding his stomach and blood is seeping out of the wound. I emedietly run towards him. "Eight!"

He manages a smile and I drop to my knees next to him and concentrate, putting my hand over his wound. He clenches his hands into fists as I heal him. It closes up and he relaxes and unclenches his fists.

"Marina." He says. I look at him.

"Thank you." He says and then he leans towards me and lightly presses his lips against mine. I forget about everything, I even forget about John almost being dead. And I kiss back.

"Ok lovebirds. Enough. Come help me and Six with John." Nine yells. We both pull away and I blush and don't meet eye contact with him.

I jump up and help Eight up. Nine, Six, and Sarah are leaning over John. He's still not moving. Sarah is sobbing and Six just looks angry. I trudge over there and stand back with Ella and Eight.

"Are you getting anything from Four?" I whisper to Ella.

"Yea, he's dreaming. Pictures of all of us are flashing in and out of his head. Lorien too. And an older man, who is either his father or Henri. I think this other boy is Sam. But most of the pictures are of Sarah and Six." she says looking up at me. I smile down at her.

"Well at least we know he's alright." I say as Nine gets up with Four in his arms. It's a bit funny to see Nine caring John as if he is a brother because he's always picking on John. John's body is limp in Nines arm and his eyes are closed. Sarah is still crying and Six glances at her. I swear Six is going to snap at Sarah any moment and that will only make it worse. I decide to walk over to her. Ella reads my mind and sees what I'm doing and she walks over to Sarah. When I approach Six I see that under the anger she is scared and very concerned.

"He's going to be okay, Six." I say quietly and hug her. She hugs me back and trembles slightly. "Its okay." I say and try to comfort her best.

We are in a mini van that Nine got for us. Four is laying in the back seats with his head in Sarah's lap. Nine is driving and talking to Ella up front and Eight, Six, and I are in the middle. I'm leaning my head against Eight's shoulder. I can't stop thinking about our kiss and Ella keeps turning around and looking at me with a large grin on her face. I just roll my eyes. She turns back around and talks to Nine about what he thinks Number five will be like when we find her.

"Hopefully super hot" he says grinning at Ella. I laugh and this time Ella is the one who rolls her eyes. Suddenly Ella's hand jerks back.

She screams and the car swerves to the left. "What's wrong?!" We all say in unison.

Her hand jerks back again and she yelps. I look more closely at her fingers and see that sparks are coming out of them. She looks down at her hands. "What's happening?!" she says with urgency in her tone. Six is the one to reply despite the fact that she's been quiet for a while.

"A new legacy." she says excitedly.

"Why does it hurt so much?" she asks and then cries out again as electricity ripples through her hand.

"Most legacies do; I think the only reason telepathy didn't was because it was in your mind, it just made you feel pressured and overwhelmed." Nine answers as he pulls the car over.

**Six's POV**

We are pulled over and Ella is leaning out of the car with Marina beside her. The pain seems to be declining and her face is turning a normal color, from the beet red it was before. Sarah is asleep next to John and a pang of Jealousy shoots through me. I want to be the one next to him. I push away my thoughts of John and focus on what Nine and Eight are talking about. They are trying to hook up the tracking device to see where five is at the moment. I'm able to pick up some of their conversation.

"So electricity shields? Maybe just controlling it?" Eight asks

"As soon as we can get somewhere to hook up all of Sandor's gear than will know. Hand me that cord would you?" Eight handed him a blue cord. "Thanks, here we go. It's turning on." He says as the White Tablet lights up with the same symbol that are burned into or ankles. I leaned forward in my seat to see. The screen changed and map of the world popped up and a red dot locates us, in Tennessee. Then it locates five, still in Jamaica.

"She must still be waiting" Nine says.

Suddenly a blue dot appears in West Virginia, about to cross the border into Virginia. Eights mouth dropps and I gasp. Marina turns around. "What? What is it?" Nine shows her the tablet. "Who is it? Another member? A ship?" she asks.

Nine shook his head. "Four would know."

I wince and look behind me at him. As if he knew we were waiting for him to come out of his deep sleep, he opens his eyes and blinks.

"Why," he takes a breath and holds his head, "are you guys staring at me?" He finishes. Nine jumps up and climbs over the front seat. He hands John the tablet. John pauses and looks at the tablet, not blinking as if it would just disappear, and then opens his mouth. "Malcolm." He breathes.

**Hope you guys like! Again, suggestions wanted! Please review and help me out with things I need to improve and advice. Hope you enjoyed! **

_**-Keep calm and don't get caught by the Mogs- **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so, thanks for the reviews! What I do with Sam, Six, Sarah, and Four may surprise you. Most of you I think will be pleased. Probably all of you will be happy. Thanks! **** P.S. Adamus is not going to be with Malcolm and Sam. And im not really one to write long chapters, so I'll try to update more. **

**Four/John's POV **

Silence. We all look at each other and I look back down at the tablet. It had to be Malcolm. Nine spoke up

"Malcolm?"

"It has to be him." I reply. My head is spinning.

"But how do we know it's not a trap?" Marina asks.

"Because only Malcolm would be able to figure out how to be located by us. It has to be him." I say. I don't know if is because I said it with such confidence or because I'm usually right, but Nine says "I agree with you Johnny." I look at him.

"_You _agree with _me_?" I ask

"I do too. I know what you mean to just know something." Eight says. I look over at Sarah, she's still asleep. Everyone is looking at me, even Ella who looks like she's about to pass out. I look at her curiously and she shows me her hands and electricity flares through them. I nod. Suddenly it hits me. If Malcolm could be located he must be able to communicate to us.

"The planets!" I yell and reach behind me in to the trunk and grab my chest. I fling it over barely missing Sarah's head. I press my hand to it and it pops open quickly. I pull out the solar system and throw them into the air. They come to life and I can see everything. There's Lorien, hibernating. "Come on, come on" I whisper. They start to combine and form Earth. Everyone is staring at the planets.

"_Dad! Dad! Dad please!"_ We hear.

"Sam!" Six and I say.

"_Dad please! Can you hear me?! We have to get out of here before they but the force field back up! " We hear. _

"Sam! Sam?" I ask but the gigantic earth is already turning into the smaller planets.

"They're ok though, right?" Marina asks. "Not for long." Nine answers.

Six speaks up this time. "Step on it!" she yells at Nine. "Okay! Okay! Calm down sweetheart!" Nine yells back. Sarah stirs beside me. I look down at her. "Your awake." I say with a smile. "Your okay!" She says.

Xxx

**Six's POV **

We've been driving for about Six hours and Ella is sleeping against Marina. Sarah and John are asleep in the back and Nine is talking to eight quietly up front. I lean up to the front, "About how much longer?" I ask impatiently. "Maybe two hours…" He tells me. My heart leaps with joy and Nine can tell because he looks back at me and says "Aww you miss your boyfriend." I respond quickly "He's not my boyfriend!" I snap but I still find myself blushing. "Sure." He replies. I just want to smack that smirk off his face. Yea I miss Sam, a lot but I love John more. I glance back at John and see that Sarah is leaning on him. I frown and clench my fists.

XXXxXXXXXxXXX

"Ella where are they?" I ask with concern.

"I'm not getting anything from him. John, tell me more about Sam." She says, her eyes are closed and she's lost in concentration.

"OK, well he's super geeky. Always wanted to know about Space. His jokes are corny." he says. I can't help but smile. "You know what he looks like. But umm…" He says. It looks like it's hurting him to talk about it so I pick up for him.

"He's caring, a great friend. He's no Lorien but, you could say he's just as strong as the rest of us. He fights for what he loves even if he's not expecting them to do the same." I finish. I look at John and we meet eye contact for a few seconds and he smiles. I smile back and then we both look away.

"Hey! I'm talking to him!" Ella shouts.

_Conversation with _**Sam-** **bold = Sam**

_Sam? _

_**Who said that?**_

_I'm number Ten. John and Six are with me. _

_**Number Ten? I thought there was only Nine. **_

_Yea that's a long story we can tell you after we rescue you. _

_**Where are you?**_

_We are near you but where are you to be exact? _

_**I'm in the mountains near the Mog base. I think my dad is unconscious. **_

_John says to stay where you are and BK will come find you. _

_**Okay, but please come quick because I think they are com...**_

_Sam? _

_Sam? What's happening? Sam?! _

_xXXXx___

**Still Six guys**

"Ella what's happening?" I ask urgently.

"He's not responding anymore! He said we better hurry because he thinks something, I think they caught up to him and his dad!"

"Well be thankful Johnny knows how to give directions," he says "because we're here." He pulls the car over and opens the door and BK immediately jumps out.

"Go find Sam, BK!" John yells as he gets out and grabs a gun. BK turns into some kind of lion-cheetah thing with horns and runs off. Eight turns into a lion and chases after. The next thing I know I'm running and I'm not the only one. I glance behind me to see that Sarah is the next person. _She's just concerned for John_. I can hear them before I get there. There are Mogs and agents everywhere. Sam and his Dad are sitting together both handcuffed but Malcolm isn't moving. I think Sam's been tasered. I find myself running towards him. I toss aside the agents around me, deflecting their bullets and drop to my knees beside Sam.

"Sam?! Are you alright?" I ask as I break his handcuffs.

"Six." He smiles "You came."

"Sam?" I look to see who said that. It's Sarah.

"Sarah? You're here too?" he asks as if he didn't believe it. Since when did Sam care about Sarah and Sarah care about Sam?

Sam is getting up and I look around. Eight and Nine are taking out Mogs. BK with Ella on his back, Marina, and John are running towards us.

**Marina/Seven's POV**

I'm running towards Sam and Six. We have to go, now. We can't take them all out and they'll just keep coming. I look to my left and see John get hit by a cannon and the blow knocks him to the ground. Before he can think straight enough to use telekinesis, he takes a dagger in the back. He screams in pain. I look to my right. Six is killing any Mogs that come near Sarah and Malcolm. Sam is helping her. Now Sam is hit by a cannon. He's blown backwards. And isn't moving. I start to make a move towards Sam to heal him but then look back at John who now sitting still in the grass. That's when I realize it. _I can only save one. _

**Hope you like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I'm really, really sorry I took so long to update. I've been quite busy lately. And I realize that my chapters are pretty short but just bear with me because I don't have the determination to write longer ones. And for all you people who want me to just kill Sarah off, not gonna happen. Enjoy… Hopefully. BTW A MEMBER OF THE GARDE IS GOING TO DIE. **

**Four/John's POV **

I can't move my leg; I'm pretty sure it's broken and maybe even my shoulder is dislocated. My back is in the most agonizing pain I've ever felt and I know I've been hit with a dagger. My vision is blurry and I look around, seeing double the Mogs there were before, or maybe there now are that many. I open my eyes and start to sit up but my head feels like it weighs a hundred pounds and I drop back down quickly. I try my best to concentrate on healing myself. I see Marina and see her looking between Sam and me. Suddenly there is a sharp pain in my shoulder. Then a pain in my leg makes me scream. It's pushing itself back into place! _**SAM!**_

"Marina!" I say though my voice is drowned out by fighting. "MARINA GO!" I wave and she understands because she sees my leg twisting around. I feel pain in my back but not as much pain as it was already in and then the pain stops. It is just eerie, but bearable though. I get up and rush over to the others. It wasn't just my vision, the Mogs are duplicating. They are coming from one way that must lead to the Mog cave. Nine must realize this because he is tearing trees out of their roots and rolling them towards the Mogs and blocking their way. This should hold most of them for a few minutes. I run towards they other where a red-faced Sam is standing up.  
"Lets go!" I yell. The others stand up and Bernie Kosar turns into a large horse and gives Sam and Malcolm and ride. Sam's still a little shaken from the hits and Malcolm is knocked out. We run all the way back to the van, which thankfully is still there. Everyone gets in and Eight and Nine toss the chests in the truck. Malcolm, Six, and Sam are in the way back. I want to have Sarah but I let Sam have her because he hasn't seen her in a while. It's really nice to have Sam back. I glance down at Sarah. We're both in the back with Marina and Ella squished in beside us. Nine is driving and Eight is in shotgun.

"So a tenth member?" Sam asks looking at Ella.

"Yea, we found out that John's visions were right. There was a second ship with a baby and about twenty chimaera. This is Ella." Six said with happiness in her voice. Ella turned around and smiled at Sam. She was probably talking in his head right now. Six seems very happy that Sam is back but definitely not as happy as me. I look down at Sarah and she is looking at Sam. Speaking of which, I think there is something going on between them. And I'm not liking it. But then again, I do have something with Six…

**Marina/Seven's POV **

Well its been a few hours and Sam is asleep, he looks what I think would be normal when he sleeps. His expression almost looks happy rather than worried and paranoid from before but I guess we all look like that.

We take an exit and we are now in Sumter, South Carolina. Nine pulls up into a hotel parking lot.

"WE'RE HERE!" he yells into Eight's ear, who looks like he's dozing. I can't help but grin when Eight jumps up and holds his hands up like he's about punch someone. When he sees that its Nine and not a Mog, he drops his hands and scowls at nine. I wish he would just punch him in the face. Maybe that would make Nine a little less annoying. No probably not.

"I hear John laughing beside me and I look over at him. He grins at me. Sarah is rubbing her eyes as she wakes up. John grins down at her.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out" he says with a grin as he gets out and opens the trunk. I sigh and open my door and get out. John, Sam, Sarah, Ella, and Six get out. Nine and Eight try to get Malcolm out without hitting his head on anything. John gets a chest and a few bags and Ella helps with that. Six and Eight decide to hold Malcolm together while Six is invisible so they don't raise suspicion. I get a chest and a Bag as well as eight and we walk in together. I turn my head to see if Sarah, Sam and BK re coming. The last thing as see before I walk in is BK trotting towards me and Sarah and Sam embracing each other.

**Haha I tricked you. No ones going to die… or will they… Mwahahaha! Ok I hoped you liked this chapter… I will definelty not wait as long as last time to update, again, I'm really sorry about that. Ok thanks! **

**-KEEP CALM AND DON'T GET CAUGHT BY THE MOGS-**


End file.
